Drorin Thunderbrew
Drorin '''is the son of '''Brundibar Thunderbrew and Glecra Ironbrow of Kharanos. While being a member of the esteemed Thunderbrew Clan, Drorin is the first of his kinsmen to turn his back on its acknowledged trade, the Ale brewing in favour of exploration and treasurehunting. He is now a senior member of the Explorers' League, and is noted among its major Cartographers, Naturalists and Journeymen. He also boasts his Cooking skills and knowledge of Gadgetry. He is rumoured to have accompanied Nat Pagle in his travels, and hence to be a skilled Fisherman aswell. Along with Bharun Ironbrow, a cousin and a loyal companion, Drorin founded the Forgefire Wayfarers. Named after Bandis Forgefire a Thane of Khaz Modan whom Drorin accompanied for decades in the most daring campaigns, the Wayfarers are an appendix of the Explorers' League that spearheads its expeditions to uncharted and hostile lands, in search for knowledge and riches. Biography Early Life Born in Kharanos, Drorin had little to worry about during his tender years as a Beardling. His parents were deeply engaged in the maintenance of the Thunderbrew Distillery. He, as many of his kinsmen inherited great love for Ale and Food. However, he developed a great affection for the outdoors which overshadowed the comfort of domestic life. While his mother never approved his passion, his father treated it unequally and groomed it in secret. Not once did he take young Drorin to the woods of Dun Morogh in search of Boars to hunt. Being the skilled pathfinder he was, Brundibar not only made Drorin familiar with the ways of of the wild, But also a precise Marksman. Unwilling to take part in the management of the Distillery, but rather tread the path charted by his curiosity and dare, Drorin left for Ironforge. During those days, the thoughts of most Dwarves lied at the riches deep beneath the mountains of Khaz Modan. Following the footsteps of his father, whom had served king Madoran for many long decades, Drorin volunteered into the King Magni's army. He served as a Mortarman along with his lifelong friend and cousin Bharun. They participated in a many conflicts, the most notable of which were the First, Second and Third wars. The First War By the time of the First War, years of participating in local conflicts of the Dwarves and their neighbours, such as the Frostmane Trolls, Troggs and the warring Dark Iron Clan made Drorin a hardy fighter. He and Bharun fought alongside the Humans of Azeroth until the fall of Stormwind Keep, as did many of his kinsmen. For that he was awarded honorary citizenship of New Stormwind after it has been rebuilt. The Second War Drorin participated in some of the bloodiest conflicts of the Second war. He and Bharun were at first stationed by the village of Thelsamar with the majority of the Dwarven forces. Those soon fell however with the launching of the Orcish offensive from the Blackrock Mountain. Scattered and in dismay, the Dwarven force was driven north to Dun Algaz. While many were slaughtered in the midts of the hasty retreat, Drorin and Bharun fled through the narrow mountain crossways back to Ironforge. Soon after, the city sealed its gates in face of the incoming threat. The Bleeding Hollow Clan attempted a few raids on the Dwarven fortress, but to no avail. As the Alliance triumphed up north, the Orcish horde retreated back to the Blackrock Citadel and the Dwarves rejoined the army of Lothar. Drorin participated in the siege and fall of the Citadel, however he returned to Khaz Modan afterwards to aid in the reconstruction of his land, while Bharun continued his march with the Alliance army to the Dark Portal. Beyond the Dark Portal Drorin and Bharun accompanied Danath Trollbane and Turalyon into Outland shortly after the siege of Nethergarde Keep was crushed. Despite their initial willingness to aid the Alliance expedition to erect its foothold at the Hellfire Peninsula, they later split from the rest of the expedition and embarged on a journey across the Peninsula, and later deeper into Zangarmarsh and northwards. Except for Brann Bronzebeard's, the maps of the regions explored by Drorin and Bharun charted by them were the most accurate until the arrival of the Draenei to Azeroth. They traversed the Dark Portal back into Azeroth shortly before Khadgar sealed it, leaving the remainder of the triumphant expedition trapped in Outland. The Third War and the journey to Kalimdor By the time of the Third War, Drorin was already engaged in the ongoing reforms in Dwarven mindthinking. Many explorationary enterprises were organised to map the many deeps and ruins of Khaz Modan and the nearby lands. Drorin, at the behest of Brann Bronzebeard, ventured south to study an ancient complex of ruins just south of Loch Modan which is today known as Uldaman. A few months after the initiation of the dig, the Dark Irons, who were also seeking to discover the secrets of their ancient ancestors, invaded the Badlands. Drorin and his team were forced to flee, despite the significant finds he acquired there. He later recalls in his journal: "'I resolved to abandon the great knowledge which we have unearthed ''inorder to preserve the lives of my dear comrades. I have no doubt that I shall once again set foot in that place in time being..." ''Shortly after his return to Ironforge, he and Bharun were called to arms, and sailed north with the Dwarven army inorder to aid the humans of Lordaeron to battle the reprecautions of the spreading plague. Despite the fierce resistance of the Humans and their allies, Lordaeron soon fell to the Undead marauders and the Dwarves were forced into a retreat towards their ships to the south. Reluctant to leave their allies to their fate, Drorin, Bharun and some other Dwarves decided to sail to Kalimdor with a band human refugees who wished to join their brethren that left the Eastern Kingdoms the invasion of the Scourge, by the urging of Jaina Proudmoore. They docked in Durotar and joined the Human expeditionary force a week later in Stonetalon Peak, which was under constant assaults by Orcs. Oddly enough, the Human leader, Jaina, eventually joined forces with the Orcish assailants, whom were also adviced to join forces with the humans by a mysterious Prophet. They ventured into Ashenvale Forest and fought alongside eachother against the Demons occupying the land. They also faced numerous Night Elven incursions, which later also joined forces with the Humans and the Orcs. Mistrustfully, Drorin was forced to follow the events woven by that winged Prophet, who seemingly directed the current of things on his own accord. However there was little time for pondering and thoughts, as it was soon obvious that the reluctant allies are soon to face the bulk of their mighty foe. Their last stand took place at Mount Hyjal, along the winding road leading to the World Tree, which was assailed by the Eredar lord Kil'Jaeden. In the face of the invincible Demonic host, Jaina teleported the allied troops to safety, saving them from certain death. Oblivious of what was to occure at Hyjal, Drorin and Bharun returned to Khaz Modan on a Goblin Zeppelin that headed to Stranglethorn. Only later did they hear of Kil'Jaeden's destruction.